pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups Save the Bookmobile
- French= - Hebrew= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Ms. Marjorie, Maynard and Everest | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = May 1, 2018 August 18, 2018 September 21, 2018 November 16, 2018 November 19, 2018 | writer = Michael Stokes | director = Charles E. Bastien | previous = "Pups Save an Underground Chicken" | next = "Pups Save Heady Humdinger"}} "Pups Save the Bookmobile" is the first segment of the 8th episode in Season 5 of ''PAW Patrol''. When Ms. Marjorie brings her bookmobile to Everest and the kids of the mountains, Maynard accidentally sets the van rolling and goes off on a wild ride. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Ms. Marjorie *Everest *Maynard Up at a summer camp, Ms. Marjorie and Maynard are passing out books to the kids and Everest from her bookmobile before setting off to return to Adventure Bay. However, when Ms. Marjorie decides to relax in the back with a book she becomes interested in, Maynard accidentally releases the emergency parking brake as he climbs into the passenger seat, leaving the bookmobile to roll away. This attracts Everest's attention and she also sees Maynard attempting to steer it while Ms. Marjorie was unaware. Worried, Everest contacts Ryder to let him know of the situation. At the Lookout, Ryder is reading a story to the pups when he gets Everest's call for help. Alerted on the situation, he summons the pups to the Lookout. Once topside, Ryder assigns Everest, Skye, and Chase to aid in stopping the Bookmobile. The team deploy and head out. When they reach the bookmobile, Chase drives ahead to clear the road of traffic. Ms. Marjorie soon discovers what was going on upon several bumps getting her attention that the bookmobile was moving once she was done reading, and lets Skye airlift her to safety. She drops her off on a patch of grass nearby when suddenly, books start falling out of the Bookmobile. Ryder realizes this and summons Rocky and Rubble to help in saving all of Ms. Marjorie books alongside Everest. However, as Chase drives ahead to clear the road, he is forced to a stop at a railroad crossing as the crossing's red warning lights were flashing and the bells ringing, indicating that a train was coming. The gates then lower to bar any vehicles from getting stuck on the tracks and hit by the train. Chase, unable to move forward, warns Ryder of the oncoming train. With quick thinking, Ryder sets his ATV to autopilot and climbs aboard the bookmobile to stop it before it hit the train. He tries the brakes, but they are not able to slow the bookmobile down due to wear and tear. He also tries to rearm the emergency parking brake, but to his dismay, its handle breaks off. With time running out, Ryder has Rubble and Rocky to use some leftover I-beams or rails to form a ramp where he could use it to launch the bookmobile over the train and land it safely on the other side. With lady luck on their side, they pull through the situation safe and sound, regrouping when the train has passed. Ms. Marjorie is grateful for the PAW Patrol's help, but just before she finished her sentence, the bookmobile falls apart from all the damage and age catching up to it. Luckily for Ms. Marjorie, the PAW Patrol are able to rebuild it better than ever, allowing her to return to the summer camp to not only show off her new bookmobile, but also deliver books to the kids and Everest again, making it a very happy ending. *Use his truck to catch up with the bookmobile and his megaphone to clear the road. *Use her helicopter's harness to lift Ms. Marjorie to safety. *Use her snowcat's grapples to slow the bookmobile down to save Maynard. + *Use their vehicles to help pick up the fallen books and build a ramp together for the bookmobile to go on. + + + + + *Help repair Ms. Majorie's bookmobile. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): PAW Patrol Arctic Holiday DVD.jpg|link=Arctic Holiday|''Arctic Holiday'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Pups Save the Bookmobile's Pages Category:Half Episodes (S5) Category:Everest is on the title card Category:Written by Michael Stokes (S5) Category:Maynard is on the title card Category:Chase is a first responder (S5) Category:Skye is a first responder (S5) Category:Everest is a first responder (S5) Category:Rubble is a backup responder (S5) Category:Rocky is a backup responder (S5) Category:All pups are used Category:Everest calls the PAW Patrol Category:2018 Episodes Category:Ms. Marjorie needs rescuing Category:Ms. Marjorie is on the title card Category:Other tasks are performed